


Illusion Of Deception

by Soloplayer



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gods, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soloplayer/pseuds/Soloplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the Labyrinth<br/>Trying to find the way in the Labyrinth<br/>Being apart in the Labyrinth<br/>Crying out loud in the Labyrinth<br/>But still no one hears in The Labyrinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperionova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/gifts).



 

 

* * *

 

Unhuman power? Souls? Masters who control them? Or the ones who can summon gods with the help of those souls? Anything is possible in this world. Any person in this damned city has a power to control over someone. A power which can make everyone somebody's enemy. The government loves it,who doesn't? As for everything there are exceptions among those jerks who hate each other. Those who can summon gods. They have unhuman power. Not only they can control an element of their own but they can summon gods from whole another world as well. Keeping a soul helps them to be alive, the power that they have is too much to bear. 10 citizens, 10 different males and females, each of them has a different story and a background. They are different. They are powerful. But one day everything goes upside down. The path to their city is opened, when nobody could open it for more than 257 years. A person entered the gate and made everyone shocked,well after all no one who tried to pass the labyrinth didn't make it alive after all.

 

**********

 

**Oh Sehun**

**17 years old**

 

Someone who hates everything and anything. Starting from the day he was born he was isolated from everyone. School was the only place where he could see other people like him, but still he was different. Lot's of strange things happen to him every day, making the roof of the school building fly away, destroying neighbour's house is strange enough, isn't it? He didn't belong to the normal human world and he knew it. The perfect place for him are his nightmares and dreams, there he feels safe, because in his dreams people are like him. Not normal. 

 

 

**Kim Kai**

**27 years old**

 

Government worker. The boss of the Security department. Feels like he is just another hater, right? Actually no. Being one of those 10 citizens who can summon gods Kai is unhumanly strong, but being too cruel with his own souls brings him lots of trouble every day. He just uses them until they can't function anymore and throws them away. Every day is a  good fight, every day is a good night, or maybe it isn't. He has a really messed up past which is one of the biggest problems in this guys life because he doesn't have any friends and doesn't want to have them. Everything changes in his life just when the main gates of the city get broken by a certain boy.

 

  
 

**Park Chanyeol**

**24 Years old**

 

A person who likes everyone and anyone. Works at the same department as Kai and is trying to become his friend, but every time he wants to invite Kai for a coffee everything goes upside down in his department and fails. He is one of that 9 citizens with super power, but his main goal is to keep that in secret. His cheerful smile makes everyone happy but his manner of speaking makes everyone annoyed, to be more specific a certain guy named Do Kyungsoo.

 

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

**22 years old**

 

Chanyeol's neighbour , a quite guy who has his own bakery and cake shop. He hates Chanyeol as much as he can. Everything in Chanyeol annoys him, starting from his big ears and ending with him being too tall. Kyungsoo is friendly with everyone who are on bad terms with Chanyeol. 

 

**Kim Seulgi**

**22 years old**

 

Kai's cheerful baby sister. After a certain incident is trapped in Saint Lay's Hospital's bed, but stays positive about it because she believes her brother can take her home one day from that hell. 

 

 

 

**Lu Han**

**24 years old**

 

 A quite librarian who is one of the most powerful members of the great ten.

 

 

More characters to be introduced in the nearest future.

 Just another present for this amazing author from a loyal fan. Love 


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This...

_"Sweet dreams are made of this..."_

 

Breath in. Breath out. Sweet trickled down his face. He was afraid.

 

_"Who am I to disagree...."_

 

His fear,who was his nightmare at the same time,didn't stop singing.

 

_"I travel the world and the seven seas..."_

 

The voice that run after him was devilishly soothing, perfect, calm and terrifying at the same time.

 

_"Everybody is looking for something...."_

 

He didn't stop running, but his legs felt like jelly, a little more and he would give up. And by give up that meant that he would give up his life to the singing demon who was creeping, running and trying to catch him.

 

_"Some of them want to use you...."_

 

He was afraid to face his demon. Each time it had a different look. Each time it became scarier and scarier. He was a coward, a one who was afraid of himself.

 

_"Some of them want to be used by you...."_

 

He stopped for a second and breathed in. Looked around. The demon was still coming but there were some seconds that could give him an opportunity to hide from her. Yes, his demon was a woman this time. He hasn't seen her face yet, but he has noticed the long black hair and the dark red dress. He could describe all of this in one word. Terrifying. Actually he was just scared to face her completely because each time it changed its looks and each time it became scarier and scarier because he never knew whose looks it would take next.

 

_"Some of them want to abuse you...."_

 

"Right now you are the only one who wants to abuse me." he whispered lightly and started to look for the nearest door. As soon as he found it, and was in the dark room he heard the last, disappearing, whispers of his nightmare.

 

_"Some of them want to be abused...."_

He felt his body being eaten by the dark room in which he thought he could hide.

 

 

 

 

"Here are the reports from yesterday. You have to check them and sign. Gate E is being really active lately. Guards near the gate told me that they heard someone singing inside of the maze at 4 AM." 

 

"I hope you are not being serious Isis, because if you are ,then i don't even know what to tell you." 

 

The said woman smiled. She had an elliptical face with a hooked nose and a sharp jawline, her angular cheekbones made her face even more beautiful. Her skin was chocolate-like, which perfectly suited to her whole appearance. Her dark eyes were as big as the ocean and you could see the space in them, Her plump lips which were painted bright red looked even bigger which made her hundred times sexier than she already was. Dark long curly hair hung on her shoulders while she was passing the documents to her boss. The sharp features of Isis's face were merely a reflection of her entire body structure, and everything- from her masculine,yet very feminine arms to her paper-thin waist - screamed of a model figure. She had a steady gaze, which made her look like a serious business-woman. As soon as her boss took the documents she fixed her coat and sat in the nearest chair, which was right in front of her boss's table. Putting one leg on the other she put the rest of the papers ,which were in her hands on her knees. After a long pause of thinking what to answer to him she cleared her throat and said.

 

"I am being very serious Master Kai. This is not the first time guards tell me about this. Every night they hear noises and each night the noises become different. They talk about someone trying to escape the maze, but i am not sure whether it is true or not." she sighed and got up from her sit.

 

"Guess just a rumor then." Kai signed the last paper and collecting all the other papers passed them to Isis. " There is some stuff to be done near Gate H today. Don't show yourself today anymore until I summon you, if there are any papers to be signed leave them on my table later today. I will do that tomorrow. Before you leave check on my sister. Talk with the doctor, and if there is something she needs bring that to her immediately. Clear?"

 

"As you wish Master." She put her right hand on her breasts, bowed a little and disappeared into thin air.

 

As soon as she was gone her master turned around his chair and looked out of the window. Kai had a charming face. He was handsome,beautiful and manly at the same time. Sharp jawline,pretty high cheekbones. His eyes were as black as ash, the always tired and angry look on his face was already normal. Smiling was considered to be luxury. Working 12 hours a day and sometimes even more made him look even more tired. It was like he was done with life, but at the same time was waiting for something to happen to him that would change his whole life routine. His continually pursed lips made his workers very nervous, because the idiots thought that their boss was angry at them 24/7, but actually that frown came by when shit happened in his past and since then it has never left his face. His dark black hair had military haircut. No one liked it, but as Kai always told himself, that's just another change to which everyone should get used already. To cut the long story short looking at Kai any person could tell that this guy is just doing his job but he actually hates it and wants to end his life. Part of their impressions of him were true, but the other parts weren't. He was different and he knew it. The fact would never change in any way. Just when Kai was going to close his eyes for a moment someone sprung into his office room without knocking. Kai sighed. Only one person in this whole damn world could do that.

 

"Any problems Chanyeol?" he said slowly turning around his chair, so he could face the said man.

 

"How did you know that it was me?"

 

"Only the dumbest person in the world could enter my parlor without knocking."

 

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." 

 

"No need to do that. So, why are you here this time?"

 

"I was passing by, and since it's lunch time decided to drop by and ask if you wanted to drink coffee with me."

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes snapped open. Sweat was trickling down his face. He got up, put his legs on the floor and looked around. He was in his room. No more singing monsters. He wasn't in his nightmare, in the labyrinth, anymore. He has gotten up. To be sure that it was reality he slapped himself once and since his cheek burnt from the hard slap he was sure that all of this was real . The difference in the real world and his nightmares was only that it hurt in here. Once while running away from the "Cat-Woman" he fell and broke his leg in his dream, but it didn't hurt even a little as he continued to run until he woke up in his white room. His room was very cheap-looking. White walls, which had yellow spots because of the water tubes. A small bed, table on the other side of the room with a small chair and of course a small wardrobe which contained only four pairs of jeans, two coats, three pairs of sneakers and ten pairs of T-Shirts. As soon as he put on his clothes, he walked to his bed and knelt in front of it and his hand flew under it to take out his backpack from there. After putting all the necessary books in it he walked out of his room straight to the bathroom. 

 

 

He looked at the water in his hands and whispered "You never know what will come next Sehun." Splash. His face was wet and some strands of his dark brown hair were wet as well. It wasn't hard to look at the mirror at first. It made him see himself and realize how pathetic he was. Fragile, scared little kitten. That was him in a nutshell. But if you asked Sehun himself he would answer that he was a coward, a one that runs away from his nightmares, a one who was sure that it was him who destroyed his neighbor's house but didn't even say a word of it because he was afraid, a one who let bad kids to bully him at school just because he didn't want to hurt them. That was all of him. He touched the mirror with his trembling fingers and sighed.

 

"Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused..." Whispering those words like a mantra he understood one thing, the song and the meaning never left his mind. It was scary as hell that his favorite song became his phobia. He loved it and listened to it every day, it was meaningful to him because the boy always thought that he was both. He wanted to use and be used. He wanted to abuse and be abused. That's what his desire was, but the reality didn't give him the opportunity to do so. The reality was much more crueler to him than it should have been.

 

" Let's hope this week won't be as shitty as the previous one." with a big load on his heart he left the bathroom, took the backpack from his room and slowly left the so-called apartment which reminded more of a den.

 

 

 

 

"No."

 

"What? Why not?"

 

 "I am not going to drink coffee with you Chanyeol."

 

"Oh come on. Just one cup."

 

"You think I could drink more then one?"

 

"Is it a yes than?"

 

"The answer is still no." Kai said as he got up from his chair and started to walk out of his parlor.

 

As soon as Kai was out of his cabinet, Chanyeol put his hands into his pants pockets and sighed.

 

"What a rude asshole. Well but one thing I know for sure now..." He looked out of the glass window. The sun was shining beautifully. He sighed and shook his head. "You got the soul of Goddess Isis Kai and since you have stolen it from Nat, I will make sure you will pay for it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter!! OMG ! I am finally done with my studies. So right now i will focus on this fic and will start editing " Black and White" very soon. I hope you liked it :3 There is going to be a mess here really soon. Can't wait to write those chapters.


	3. Master Kai's Sister

Kai was not a person whose mind you could easily read. Any person who had the talent of mind reading struggled to do so, even the soul of God Janus couldn't do the hard task that Kai assigned him to. As a result the God was punished and banished from Kai's Soul Manor. Kai made sure that the poor soul would never find another master in his life, so the two-faced god was homeless and masterless at the same time. The man kept his souls under control with a big fat belt in his hand. He was never gentle or caring. He punished them nearly every day. Most of the souls met mother death before they even got the ability to fight side by side with their master. No one knew of Kai's uncaring and abusive way of life towards the souls. He kept his powers under control behind a big gate that was secured with the help of his newly found, yet very strong Goddess Isis. Kai didn't even give a flying fuck when he stole the contract of the Goddess from a person called Natasha. He knew that Natasha had the same kind of power that Kai had. He knew she was strong and fearless, but of course he didn't even care about that. Back to Goddess Isis. She was strong, beautiful, very professional. One of the only souls that managed to get Kai's approval of her work in less than a month. She became his secretary and his helper. She did all the job instead of him. Kai only signed the papers and when he was too lazy to do so she just faked his signature. Kai liked the woman because when he punished his souls she was there watching it, but as soon as Kai left the room she helped them to regain their powers and self-control that most of the souls didn't actually have. Kai always thought that punishing was just a part of education. If you are not good enough you should be punished, if you are good there is no need in that. Only some of the souls were good by Kai's ridiculous standards and yet he collected and collected many souls, some of them were not powerful at all, but having so many souls in his manor made Kai's real ability, the one he was born with, which came down to him from generation to generation, even more powerful. He never spoke of the power, never mentioned it. People around him don't even know why is he working at the Security department and how was he elected as the boss when no one around him didn't know about his awfully interesting powers. He was like a closet, but a one that you will never open because you know that there isn't anything in it. Just like the closet theory Kai never showed who he really is to anyone. One day people thought that he was a person who wanted to end his life with the help of suicide and the other day he is that grumpy boss who makes his workers all worked up and nervous just because he had a bad mood that day. He thought that his workers were more useless than his souls, well partially he was right. The only actual person that didn't get on Kai's nerves was his little sister Seulgi. The girl was stuck in the hospital bed for years now and the signs of recovering were nowhere near her ward. He usually visited her once a week but when he had too much on his shoulders and in his mind he sent Isis or any other God who could do that work normally to take a look at his little sister. To tell the long story short Kai's life was a big bowl of a cold borsch. 

 

 

* * * * * 

 

 

 

The elevator doors snapped open and the click of her heels echoed around the hospital. She was holding a bouquet of roses in her right hand and a chocolate bonbonniere in her left hand. She walked and walked and soon reached the ward numbered 3412. This hospital was too big for its own good. She knitted her eyebrows thought of a spell and the door opened itself. But being one of the best souls in her master's department she didn't lose her cool and didn't forget about the etiquette that should be used near lady Seulgi, so instead of entering the chamber she asked her master's sister the most casual question in the world.

 

"Miss, may i enter?"

 

"Sure, come in Isis." With a nod of approval of her own she entered the room and met the most boring sight in the world. White. Everything was pure white. The bed, the curtains, the floor, the walls. Seulgi was nearly as white as everything else. Her face was getting paler and paler each day which could mean only one thing, this lady was starting to lose her powers. Her dark brown hair were the only thing that wasn't white which kind of was ridiculous to Isis. She was always sarcastic towards Kai's sister. Never understood why her master liked the kid so much. She was so ill and fragile. How can a person who has so much power in his hands and doesn't like weak people like, no love this weak creator which was casually laying in her bed with an IV needle in her hand. 

 

"I brought you your favorite chocolate box miss." She said and smiled with her perfect polished fake smile. Isis called the nurse, gave her the roses so the latter could put them in some vase, and settled herself in the nearest chair. " How are you miss Seulgi?"

 

"Not well as you see." The girl cracked a smile. "I can rarely feel Mother Earth under my hands." she put her hand on the nearest wall and shook her head." This so messed up. Doctor Lay tells that it's normal in my condition, but I am terrified. You know why Isis?"

 

"No miss, is there any reason for you to be terrified?"

 

"Yes!! Of course there is!!" Seulgi was starting to yell which was absolutely a bad sign because even though she was in bad state her anger wouldn't bring any good to Isis. Sometimes the Goddess thought that her master had put some kind of GPS chip in her." He tells me that it is normal for my condition but damn it, no one tells what kind of condition it is!!!" Her chest was rising and falling too fast, which meant she will soon have a problem with breathing because of the air lack.

 

"Miss, if you don't want me to call the nurse I would recommend you to calm down, because yelling won't bring you to anything. You won't find your answers, because as you see I am not the right person to give them to you, besides I, myself, don't know what kind of condition you are in Miss. Please calm down."

 

Somehow Isis's words made her calm down, even though her breathing was still uneven. Isis pushed all the thoughts aside and rose from her sit and walked towards Seulgi's bed.

 

"Miss, actually I am here to tell you that your brother, master Kai, asked me to visit you because he is too busy this week to come here." She calmly put the chocolate box which she was holding the whole time on the nightstand near her bed.

 

Seulgi chuckled. Isis was somehow shocked, but she didn't let the emotions show on her face. She fixed her coat and started to head for the door when Seulgi's voice behind her made her stop on her tracks and turn back around. The girl had a very serious expression on her face. Her eyebrows knitted, eyes fixed on Isis's face. She looked gloomy but determined.

 

"Bring Tapio's bronze box right now." She whispered. Isis's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She was shocked yet again. This girl was something. Kai took Tapio's bronze box from her hands long ago when she wasn't able to use her magic normally anymore. He didn't want her to hurt herself. He promised his sister that he won't use the box and will keep it for her and as soon as she will recover he will give it back to her. Isis knew very well where Kai put it, no correction, she was the one who put the box in one of the old basements in Kai's Soul Manor. "If you disobey I will tell brother that you hurt me and didn't do the things I told you to do."

 

Isis smirked. Challenging her was not a good idea, but since the challenger was her master's sister, the challenge was a lost cause. Kai always believed his little sister. It's not like Seulgi has ever lied to him, but even if she did Kai would stand on her side and punish Isis and banish from his Manor. She didn't want that to happen. Kai was much stricter than her previous master Natasha, and besides the guy lacked the spark that Natasha had. Natasha was full of life, she knew what she did and she calculated her every strip which Kai never did. He just did whatever he wanted to do and Isis absolutely liked that.

 

 "No reason to threaten me Miss. I will bring the box in an instant." Isis quickly teleported, took the box from the dungeons of the Manor and came back. Tapio's box was an ancient bronze box which Seulgi found in the woods when she was small. Tapio was one of her favorite and main souls. Tapio is an East Finish forest God. There was a beautiful picture of a tree on his box. Hunters prayed to him before a hunt. His wife is the goddess of the forest, Mielikki. She was Seulgi's soul as well. The kid had an immense power. She had the ability to control Mother Earth. Nearly all of her souls were Gods or Goddesses of Earth from around the world. Isis put the box in Seulgi's hands and bowed her head.

 

"If that's all Miss I shall excuse myself."

 

Seulgi smiled at her and waved her hand.The last thing that Isis saw was the bronze light coming out of the box before she disappeared into thick air.

 

 

* * * * * 

 

Later that night Kai called Isis near Gate H. He was all dressed in black. With his hands in his pockets he nodded towards the dark alley which led towards the entrance of Gate H.

 

"I need to meet someone. Be here. When I call you be there in an instant. Might be a great fight." He smirked and walked into the darkness. It was like the darkness ate him alive.

 

Kai walked and walked. Soon he reached the gates, there was a person standing there. All clad in purple. His/Her (Kai never understood whether the person was a woman or a man) purple hair loose, the purple cloak with it's hood closing nearly half of his/her face. It was always like that. He couldn't see the person's face only his/her plump lips (which looked like they were females) and the crooked nose (which reminded more of a man than a woman) The person in front of him smirked. 

 

"Hey Kai. Long time no see. How is life?"

 

"Better than yours Viper." 

 

 


End file.
